Dirty Dog
Dirty Dog is one of the main protagonists and an antagonist in Spumco's animated episodes of Weekend Pussy Hunt. History Dirty Dog was an ordinary dog and was the pet of George Liquor and Jimmy The Idiot. George and Jimmy tought him how to do a lot of dog tricks, give him fetch and then he humps on Jimmy's leg. Jimmy's birth of feet puppies sticks out of his foot. When the two of them left Dirty Dog, he chews on a bone but the situation begins which Cigarettes The Cat plans to laugh at him and antagonize him. But the next thing The Dirty Dog sees Cigarettes insulting him, he started to be pissed off and he was about to attack cigarettes but he was hit by a flipped fence. Dirty Dog became a lot more angry and went chasing after Cigarettes even making an effort to bite his balls. Cigarettes hides in a garbage can and saw his friend, Bugs Pussy the fat african american cat with his green hair on his head. Cigarettes and Bugs laughed and have conversations about dogs are so stupid, but Bugs asked what dog did Cigarettes taunt and asked him what he looks like. Cigarettes describe what does Dirty Dog looked like but Bugs was shocked, petrified if Cigarettes ever antagonizes Dirty Dog. The two cats climbs up to the fence to find out about Dirty Dog. Dirty, his younger brother and Leg Hussy, his younger brother's fiancee. Dirty became furious and make Leg Hussy so bad. He tore her material like pants, he finds out that collar his brother spend his money on "Fancy Laundry". He tears a collar off her leg and yells at Leg Hussy to scram to go find lipstick somewhere else. Just then, His younger brother became furious and stands up at him. He's sick of living his life growing in Dirty's rules, Dirty Dog's eyes turn red and glared at him. He beats his younger brother while telling him he done everything for him. Cigarettes and Bugs climbs off the fence, Bugs warns Cigarettes about Dirty Dog, he said Dirty Dog owes the town, he's not a human, he's an animal, a cold blooded murderer and also a cop killer. Cigarettes went panicking and be best to find a way out of the place so he cools off, but Bugs knows he's done for, he convince Dirty Dog never cools off, he doesn't stop and never give up. For years he has to, he doesn't even care, he'll follow or find him and finally break him which he will destroy him. He'll carry a grudge to a grave which is Cigarette's grave. Cigarettes freaks out and begs Bugs to hide him, but he rather leave which he's on his own. Bugs punches Cigarettes in a face and cusses him out "Fuck you, man!" Cigarettes yell at him back "Oh yeah? Well, Fuck you too!" Cigarettes sneaks in to peek at the hole of a fence to make sure Dirty Dog doesn't find out but actually he did. Dirty Dog tells him he can't get away with everything he did to Dirty Dog, he said just like Bugs says. He yells "I'LL FIND YOU!!" But Dirty Dog cals his old wife to make sure he'll be late because he has a cat to chase but his wife got upset and worried about him chasing cats, they both argue and he slams the phone. He called his ther wife to let her know he'll be late that he has a cat that insulted him, but his other wife agreed with him and tells him to go give him a licking, he was thrilled about his other wife and he loves him. He hangs up the phone and made a sinister grin on his face with his glowing pink and red eyes. In the end of the episode, Dirty Dog found Cigarettes and his girlfriend in the top of the building, but Cigarettes defend his girlfriend while standing up at him. He pushes Cigarettes out of a way to force her oral sex, Cigarettes freaked out and run away. Dirty smacks Cigarette's girlfriend and continue chasing after him. Trivia *Dirty Dog was voiced by John Kricfalusi, who voiced Ren Hoek from Ren and Stimpy. *Dirty Dog is a king of the Underworld Animals. Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Rogues Category:Anti-Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Friend of a Hero